Isabella Arden Lestrange: I am not my mother
by UmmUsername
Summary: It was just a matter of time until they caught her and sent her to Azkaban... So here I am waiting on them to come out and tell me their decision on what's going to happen to me. I am Isabella Arden Lestrange and this is my story. More summary inside.


**My mother is** **_Bellatrix Black_****; it was just a matter of time until they caught her and sent her to Azkaban... So here I am at the ministry of magic in the waiting room, waiting on them to come out and tell me their decision on what's going to happen to****_me_****.**  
**I am Isabella Arden Lestrange and this is my story.**

* * *

Hey all! I really hope you enjoy this story. If you have any questions feel free to send me a message.

Please read and review!  
How will I know if it's good or not or has any mistakes?

* * *

Never in a million years would I think this would happen to me. But here I am Isabella Arden Lestrange getting put into a foster home. I should have guessed something like this would happen. My mother is _Bellatrix Black_; it was just a matter of time until they caught her and sent her to Azkaban. Since my father died I have no one that can legally take custody of me. So here I am at the ministry of magic in the waiting room, waiting on them to come out and tell me their decision on what's going to happen to _me. _Leaning forward I put my face in my hands.

"Mrs. Lestrange?" Looking up I see an unfamiliar face looking down at me.

"Yes?" I reply, aggravation I know was showing in my eyes.

"I'm Mrs. Zabini, we've came to a decision and it looks like you're coming to live with me and my family until other arrangements are made." She smiled down sweetly at me. I started wondering why I was being put with this lady of all people. I guess they didn't want to taint a normal family and had to give me to a death eater one. How lovely.

"Sure, whatever you say." I stand up walking to the far side of the room grabbing my belongings, which was just a book bag with essentials.

"Is that _all_ you have?" She looked from my bag to me. I didn't like the look in her eyes; I've seen it plenty of times. Poor _Isabella_ for having such a horrible mother. Poor Isabella, why doesn't she have nice clothes. Poor_ Isabella_, Having her father die at such a young age, running away living on her own for 2 years, not needing her mothers or anyone's help. Poor fucking Isabella for learning how to survive. Well I don't need their pity, because I'm just fine with my life even if it was rough.

"Yes," I stat icily "This is _all _I have."

"Oh no, no, no, that just won't do!" She says walking over to me looping her arm in mine. "We'll just have to go shopping now wont we?" Smiling down at me. That smile. That warm loving smile. I wonder what my mother would look like smiling a real mother's smile to her daughter. But that'll never happen I know. Even if she did have a change of heart and actually gave a shit about me, she's still locked away in Azkaban and never getting out.

" I'm not much of a shopper, so its fine, there's no need." I reply trying to put on a smile but I could tell she saw right through it.

"Nonsense! I've always wanted a daughter and now that I have one, even for the time being, I'm going to make the best of it." She exclaims as we begin our walk out of the Ministry. '_For the time being'_

"How long am I staying with you?" Turning my face away from her, not wanting her to see the little shimmer of hope written all over my face.

"Well, we're not sure. But I do know I will have you the rest of the summer into you start Hogwarts." The beautiful olive skinned women replied as she rubbed the back of my hand reassuringly. 'What! Wait a minute, Hogwarts?'

"Did you say Hogwarts?" I exclaims looking at her in shock.

"Yes, I did dear, is there a problem?" She says with a puzzled look upon her face.

"Yes there is, I've always been home schooled, and I know I'm far behind. I don't think Hogwarts is such a good idea." I say sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. I hope she believed my semi-lie. I didn't like lying to this women but she didn't need to know the truth. Even as horrible as my mother was, she wasn't a liar. At eleven she said I had a choice to go to Hogwarts but I'd be in danger. I always wondered if she was lying but she never lied before, she was always brutally honest. Part of me is still afraid to go to Hogwarts.

"Oh don't be silly dear, you'll get caught up in no time, I promise you. You have nothing to worry about" Smiling yet again as she stepped ahead of me.

"I hope you're right." I whisper falling her to the beginning of my new life


End file.
